Getting to the Bottom of it
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: This story contanes spoilers read at own risk Max is asked to do a favior for Jackson and Ramona. What will this favor be and will Max do it? Only one way to find out


I don't own, work for no anyone who owns and or works for Netflix and Netflix's Fuller House in anyway. This story is requested by **fuller house fan 22**

* * *

This story is based off of Season 5 Episode 8 Five Dates with Kimmy Gibbler. So there will be some spoilers as I used dialogue from some of the episode. So there will be spoilers.

Ramona and Rocki where sitting on the blue and white plaid couch in the living room just talking.

"Rocki I can't wait for you to meet Ethan. He's awesome."

"well the bar is pretty low is pretty low since the boys you dated where Popko and that guy from the boy band. I want to say Menudo?"

I want to say Menudo, too but sadly, it was Sexy Zone."

Jackson soon came into the living room with a tray of drinks and a bowl of snacks as the doorbell rang.

"It's always open." Rocki said "Oh no who said that?" Please tell me it wasn't me.

Jackson went to open the door to find out it was Ethan.

"What's up Jackson?"

"oh I've been thinking about how the "b" at the end of thumb is silent."

"Hmm"

"You?"

"You're an odd dude, Jackson."

"Come on Ethan this is Rocki."

Rocki looked away from her phone to see this Ethan boy. When the two saw each other their eyes widen.

"Heeey" Rocki and Ethan said Awkwardly at the same time.

"That was weird." Ramona said.

"Do you guys know each other?" Jackson asked."

"Noooo!" Rocki and Ethan said awkwardly at the same time.

"I'm going to go." Ethan said

"I already left so." Rocki said

Rocki headed to the kitchen to exit from the back door while Ethan headed to the front door. Once the front door was closed Ramona and Jackson looked at each other.

"What was that?" Jackson asked.

"I know right it's like those two have some sort of secret past we don't know about."

"Or…they have some secret past we don't know about."

"Wow I wish I thought about that." Ramona said sarcastically

"Whatever it is we have to get to the bottom of it."

"And it's going to take the most conniving, sneaky, snooping, person we know."

The two found themselves in Jackson and Max's bedroom where Max in his dress shirt, vest and khaki pants did the classic super villain chair spin.

"Well, well, well." Max said. "What do you need this time? A lone, a diamond appraisal, seventy thousand Ukraine Instagram followers?"

"We need information, and we need it fast and discreet." Ramona said.

"I'm in."

Max soon found himself at his soon to be uncle Jimmy's Uncle Monty's sandwich shop where he seen Ethan waiting for his order that is most likely is for some customers. Max would have Ethan come to him by ordering something to have it delivered but did not have a grantee that Ethan would be the one to deliver the food. So this was the best option. Also it helps Max helped out at the shop once in awhile so it won't look odd if he happened to show up when Ethan is there. After Ethan gotten his order Max stopped him.

"So what's the deal with Rocki and you?"

"Nothing I only seen her that one time when I was invited."

The two were soon outside as they were talking.

"Really now. For some reason I think there is more to that."

"Nope nothing more."

"I have ways to make you talk."

"Really now, and what's that?"

With no one around Max placed his hand on Ethan's crotch. "I can make this bad boy very happy" Max gave the bulge a nice squeeze. "What do you say?"

Max found himself on his knees in Ethan's room sucking away his ten inch dick. This was by far the biggest dick he had ever seen and even sucked. The first dick Max sucked was Jackson's six inch dick. It was a brotherly secret that Max sucked off Jackson in return Jackson would clean his side of his room. At that time he thought Jackson was big, but that changed when he seen Popko's eight inch dick when he caught Popko jacking off in the upstairs bathroom of the Fuller house. Popko forgot to lock the door and the rest was history.

The smallest dick he sucked was his friendame Tayler at the local pool and found out Max was bigger than him but that story is for next time. Right now this is about Max sucking away on Ethan's ten inch dick as the older boy moaned. Ethan can't believe he is letting the younger boy suck him. His sucking skills where great and it has been forever since he gotten any action besides from himself. Max took as much of Ethan's dick much as possible. Ethan was impressed seeing Max taking almost seven inches of his dick.

The other three inches Max was jacking off. Max's mouth was getting tired so he pulled out and started to lick all over the ten inch shaft. Ethan just kept moaning away and at one point Max dick slapped himself with the huge dick. After awhile Max went to sucking on to Ethan's balls. He first sucked one at a time before sucking both where in his mouth at once. Soon Max went back sucking away on Ethan's dick but not before giving a few licks on the head.

This was driving Ethan crazy as Max sucked faster and faster. It became too much for Ethan as he shot a massive load that Max ever took. It was so much he had to pull off of Ethan. While doing so Ethan kept shooting his load. Max's face was soon getting covered in cum, which was not the first time he had a facial. However, this was the most he had on his face. Max licked his lips and wipe his eyelids and slid the cum into his mouth.

"We are not done making your monster happy."

Max was soon naked and on all fours. He took the cum off his face and rubbed it into his ass hole. Ethan just watched on as Max fingered himself. "Come on and slide that bad boy into my ass. I can take it. You can go as hard as you want."

Ethan was shocked to hear this. Max for one had been fucked plenty of times. Mostly from Jackson. Max did get fucked by Popko a few times and only had Tayler's dick in him once so far. Ethan took a deep breath before aiming his ten inch at Max's hole. Both boys soon moaned as Ethan slid inside a boy's ass or any ass for that matter for the first time. Ethan went slow at first but he did pick up speed causing more moaning. Ethan was not all the way in yet. He only had six inches in Max's ass.

"Give me all of that cock."

Ethan smiled and did just that. He fucked Max's young boy pussy hard and fast and both boys were loving it. Max was really loving the feeling of the huge dick moving in and out of his hole. He hoped he could have more of Ethan's dick. Ethan's room was really felling up with the smells and sound of boy sex. Which was the first in Ethan's room, but can't be said about Jackson and Max's room. Ethan's sexual instincts kicked in as he continued to fuck away. His hands rubbed Max's chest as he pounded away. His hand soon was rubbing Max's crotch.

Instead of Ethan rubbing a girl's pussy with his dick deep inside it, he was rubbing Max's five inch dick. All of this became too much for both boys but it was Ethan who managed to shoot another massive load deep inside Max's ass. As for Max he mastered the art of holding his cum at bay as long as possible. It had been that time to unload his cum and it shot onto Ethan's bedroom floor. It was a good thing that the floor did not have carpet. Once Ethan pulled out he told what was the deal with Rocki and himself.

Always being a good deceive he wanted to see if Ethan's story checks out. This led him with a moaning Rocki as her pussy was being eaten. She was amazed the younger Fuller boy's skills. They were very close to Jackson's. This was not the first time Max eat out a girl's pussy. He did eat out Rose a few times before they broke up and he had rimmed Jackson allot and had rimmed Tayler that one time. So his eating skills where on point. Rocki pushed Max's head into her pussy as Max counted to eat out Rocki. Max was bi and for now he was more interested in boys after the break up. However he still gave Rocki one hundred percent on his skills.

Max Fuller always gave a hundred percent whatever it may be. Rocki's eyes closed as she still held Max's head to her pussy. The other was playing with her C cup breasts. In no time at all Rocki squirted in and onto Max's mouth. This was the first time he had a girl squirt, as Rose was a shaker. Mostly because Rose was not old enough at the time to squirt. Max licked his lips and he did not mind the taste at all. He went back to eating Rocki again. Mostly because Rose liked being eaten out again right away after her orgasm so maybe Rocki dose too.

Max was right as Rocki moaned even more she soon squirted a second time. Max moved his face away from her pussy and started to kiss, lick and suck on Rocki's breasts while rubbing her pussy. Rocki could tell Max will make some girl very happy one day like she is right now. Max soon slid his fingers inside which drove her crazy. She ended up squirting a fourth time as Max finger fucked her.

"Fuck me now Max and I will tell you everything."

Max slipped his five inch dick into Rocki's pussy and started to fuck away. Both of them moaned as Rocki's breasts bounced. She can't believe Max happened to be the Fuller fuck her. She thought it would have been Jackson. She thought Jackson thought she wasn't ready to be fucked just yet. However even though Max was fucking Rocki, Rocki was no virgin herself. She had a feeling Max was not either the way he is fucking her.

While fucking Rocki he went back sucking on her breasts. Rocki for one held his head to them as he kept fucking away. Soon enough Rocki squirted once again. Max not wanting get Rocki pregnant pulled out. After all, how could he tell his brother Rocki is carrying his baby? He also knows he be grounded for a very long time as well. So he ends up shooting his load onto her breasts. Mostly because even though he likes cum facials don't mean Rocki would. After they catch their breaths Rocki told Max what Ethan told him hours earlier.

The next day Max was in the living room with Jackson, Ramona, Rocki and Ethan.

"Well I found out that Rocki and Ethan use to play D and D." Max said

The full thing that Max left out was the two of them also had sex. Jackson was impressed that Rocki was into the game and Ramona thought it was cute that Ethan was into it as well. Max left them as he went to Tyler's. The four of them found themselves making out with their lover. The boys were soon pushed onto the couch. The girls sat on their laps and went back to making out with the boys. The girls grind their hips causing the boys to get hard.

The boys managed to pull down their pants along with their boxers. Jackson looked over and saw Ethan's ten inch dick. Without thinking Jackson grabbed hold of Ethan's dick.

"Holy shit this is huge." Jackson said as he subconsciously was jacking off Ethan.

Ramona was shocked how big Ethan was and Rocki was amazed how big it got the last time she seen it. As for Jackson he soon realized what he was doing and let go to make out with Rocki again. Once they stopped making out the girls where on their knees and started to suck their boyfriends. The boys just closed their eyes and moaned. Ramona did her best sucking the monster dick. Only if she knew Max and Rocki also had sucked it. The last two dicks she sucked was Popko and that boy she can't remember from Japan.

The boys where getting to their edge and the girls stopped sucking away only to make out with their boys once more. When the kiss broke this time the girls removed their shirts and bras to free their breasts. Ethan quickly placed his hands onto Ramona's B cup breasts while Jackson placed his hands onto Rocki's C cup breasts. The girls soon started making out with their boys again. This time when the girls broke the kiss ended up on their knees sucking the boys dicks once more.

Both boys did not last long as they were getting close to their edge. Jackson was the first to shoot his load and Rocki just swallowed it like a pro. As for Ramona she managed to swallow Popko and what's his name's load too but she wasn't ready for Ethan's cum. After only two shots Ramona pulled out. His cum not only shot on Ramona's face but Rocki's as well on how Ramona was holding Ethan's dick. Jackson was for one again amazed on how much Ethan could shoot. The boys soon took their turn.

The girls quickly pulled down their pants and Panties exposing their hairless pussies. The boys wasted no time eating them out. The girls just moaned while being eaten out. Soon fingers came into play and it wasn't long until Rocki and Ramona squirted. The boys just kept eating them out while finger fucking them. It wasn't until the girls squirted three more times that the boys where now side by side on their backs of the wooden floor.

The girls wasted no time sliding a dick up their pussies. It took Ramona awhile to get use to having a huge dick up her pussy. As for Jackson, he can't believe how good Rocki's pussy felt on his dick. He would still fuck Max when Rocki is to busy but still he was enjoying the moment. Rocki for one had no problems taking Jackson's full six inches. Where Ramona was only taking eight of the ten inches. Something that took Rocki a few days to take the whole thing unlike Max. Which Ethan was amazed about. He wondered if he could tap Max's ass again sometime.

The living room was keep on filling up with the sounds and smells of teenage sex. The girls leaned in to kiss their boy while riding their dick. Rocki was going faster and harder into herself while Ramona was trying to keep up. Soon enough the boys where on edge but it was Jackson once again who was the closest. Rocki pulled out and quickly sucked away. Jackson soon was shooting his load deep inside Rocki's mouth and she swallowed every last drop.

As for Ethan Ramona did not get the chance to swallow his cum. However luckily Ramona pulled out just in time. However Ethan not only gave himself a facial with his massive load but also ended up giving Jackson one as well somehow. What was also luck was the four teens managed to get dressed before anyone else came home. A few days later there was a knock on the door and Max happened to be in the living room.

"It's always open."

The door soon opened to reveal it was Ethan.

"Ramona is not here or Jackson for that matter."

"I am not here for them I am here for you." Ethan said with a smile.

Max realized what Ethan meant by that. The front door was closed and the two of them head upstairs.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
